


And If Nothing Else, Take It From Me (You'd have to be a traitor to know one)

by SaintAubergine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, AU-No Phil, But He Looks For It Anyways, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, If Eret Tried To Talk Wilbur Down From Pressing The Button, In Which Eret Does Not Believe He Deserves Redemption, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Spoilers for everything Pre-Nov. 16th, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Is A Glorious Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAubergine/pseuds/SaintAubergine
Summary: Phil never showed up, but someone else noticed Wilbur sneaking away from the celebration. Someone who knew firsthand how lonely the life of a traitor was.Or: an Alternate Universe in which Eret is the one who tries to stop Wilbur from blowing up L'manberg.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	And If Nothing Else, Take It From Me (You'd have to be a traitor to know one)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is my first work. Feel free to flame me all you want in the comments, they are the essence I feed off of.  
> 2) THIS IS BASED ON THE CHARACTERS THAT THEY PLAY ON THE DREAMSMP, NOT THE STREAMERS. I HATE THAT I HAVE TO CLARIFY THIS.  
> 3) Am I a sucker for Regretful!Eret? The answer is yes.

“Wilbur? What is this place?”

Wilbur spun on his heel, facing the entry hallway with a look of unhinged malice on his face. His grin was wide and feral, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He looked like the man he was, a man who had let himself be consumed by paranoia. The black circles under his eyes and the blood splattered on his coat just completed the picture. He was the image of a man who had lost all control.

“I think you know what this place is, Eret. It’s my, well,” He paused, and then chuckled, a dark humorless sound, “Its my final control room.”

Eret flinched at the reminder of his betrayal. Not because he thought he deserved to be redeemed, no he knew that he’d forever be tainted as a traitor, as the one who sold out his friends to become a figurehead leader, but it hurt to hear those words come from the lips of someone who had fallen so low.

“This isn’t right Will. You don’t have to do this. Trust me, It's not too late to walk away.”

“Trust you?” Wilbur spat, ignoring the way Eret cringed at the outright anger in his voice, “Trust you? You’re the last person I’d ever trust, Eret. Full offence.”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes, and went for the words he knew would send his former friend reeling “I’d sooner trust Schlatt than you. Traitor.”

“Then take it from a traitor, Wilbur. If you press that button, you’ll spend the rest of your life regretting it,” Eret stated, rage and shame intertwining into a flat emotionless tone, “I know better than anyone else, you don’t want to do this.”

He sighed “Will, you’ll spend the rest of your life looking for forgiveness, and knowing you’ll never find it. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. I certainly wouldn’t wish it on you.”

“Have you heard the song on the walls, Eret? There’s no way you haven’t. You were there when I wrote it, after all,” Wilbur’s voice softened into a sing-song tone “I heard there was a special place, where men could go emancipate, from the tyranny and brutality of their rulers. Well this place is real, you need not fret-”

“Shut up Wilbur,” Eret whispered, trying to interrupt him before he got to that line.

“-With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo,” Wilbur smiled, singing the next words louder than anything else in the small stone room, louder than the fireworks outside, “ _Fuck_ Eret.”

“Are you done?” Eret asked, nearly shaking with anger.

“Yes, I think I am,” Wilbur grinned. “You hear that, Eret? They’re fighting. They got what they wanted, what we wanted and they’re still fighting. It just proves my point. There was a special place but… that place is gone now.”

“No it's not,” Eret nearly yelled, “We just won it back! We won.”

“Even if we didn’t, I made a promise. To Dream. I told him I’d push this button, no matter what,” Wilbur sighed, “Win or lose, there will be no more L’manburg. And even if he hadn’t, I still might have come back here anyway. You have no idea how close I’ve been to pushing this button, Eret. You have no idea. And it might… it might not even work anymore. I could push it and it might not even work.”

“He doesn't keep his deals, Will. Whatever he promised you, it's not worth it.” Eret pleaded, “You don't want to take that risk.”

“You know what Eret?” Wilbur asked, lowering his voice and smiling the closest he’d come to a genuine smile in what was probably months. There was sadness and rage mixed in there, but there was a sort of manic glee there too. It was the scariest thing Eret had seen in a long time. “I think you were right.”

Wilbur’s smile widened, as realization dawned on Eret a second too late. Wilbur’s hand was already in motion and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

“It was never meant to be”


End file.
